


[podfic] [translation] Praktische Abenteuer und verheißungsvolle Verfolgungsjagden

by erica_schall



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Deutsch | German, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schön und gut wenn man König ist, aber an manchen Tagen nervt es einfach der Prinz zu sein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] [translation] Praktische Abenteuer und verheißungsvolle Verfolgungsjagden

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Practical Adventures and Auspicious Pursuits](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10000) by stillane. 
  * Inspired by [[translation] Praktische Abenteuer und verheißungsvolle Verfolgungsjagden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/464456) by [erica_schall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall). 



  


**Download:** **[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?lq36n9dkh2cb3z9)** (39.5 MB) or **[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?8ddwbi5yzuir4a1)** (20 MB) at mediafire


End file.
